A Beautiful Lie
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Amy ends her relationship with Edge aka Adam but will things work out between her and Matt Hardy. read the fic to find out.


Title: Song Fic: A Beautiful Lie(1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "A Beautiful Lie" is owned by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Amy**: Trish I cant keep doing this.

**Trish**: Amy you cant keep doing what?

**Amy**: I can't keep playing Adam anymore. I need to end it and work things out with Matt. I never wanted to be with Adam Trish. I want to be with Matt and the only way that can happen is if I end it with Adam.

**Trish**: Are you sure about this Amy, I mean what if Matt doesn't want you back and further more wants nothing to do with you anymore.

**Amy**: I don't care at this point, I have screwed up so much already and I think its time that I make things right again. I want what I once had and they only way that can happen is if I leave Adam and tell him how I truly feel.

**Trish**: Amy I think before you go and rush to Adam and end it, I think you need to think this fully through before throwing everything away. I am always going to be hear for you no matter what. I am just telling you this as a friend.

**Amy**: Thank you Trish and I have fully thought this through. I am sick and tired of lying to myself and lying to Adam. I don't him want him in my life. I want Matt and that's that, end of story.

**Trish**: Alright girlie, good luck with everything and I am hear for you if you need me.

**Amy**: Thanks Trish, that means a lot to me. I got to go now because I have to talk with Adam before its to late and lose Matt forever. Wish me luck because I am going to need it.

**Trish**: Good luck girlie and I hope you get what you want and most importantly I just hope that you end happy like you used to be.

_**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game**_

**Amy**: Okay its now or never she thought to herself before she knocked on the locker room door of Adams locker room. Breathe in, breathe out, just relax Amy, everything is going to be okay, she kept telling herself. Finally after battling with herself for nearly 5 minutes, she knocked on the locker room door.

**Adam**: hey Amy what's up?

**Amy**: Hey Adam, nothing much is up with me. I was wondering if we could talk about things, like us.

**Adam**: Yeah sure come on in. Why do we need to talk about us? I thought we already been through this. I don't want to lose you Amy. I love you!

**Amy**: No Adam, don't, please don't.

**Adam**: Please don't what?

**Amy**: Don't tell me you love me.

**Adam**: Why? I do love you? Don't you love me?

**Amy**: No Adam, I don't love you and never have. This was a big mistake and I came here to end it.

**Adam**: Amy what the hell are talking about? What do you mean you don't love me? Where is all of this coming from? I do not understand. Does this have anything to do with Matt?

**Amy**: I am telling you the truth Adam. I am sick and tired of lying to everyone and most importantly sick of lying to myself. I have never loved you and never will. This relationship was a mistake from the get go and I am here to make things right and yes this has to do with Matt. I love him and my heart belongs with him. My heart doesn't belong to you and it never will.

**Adam**: fine whatever? I don't care anymore. I won't stop loving you and I can't help how I feel but I won't make you stay with me if you aren't happy. Just go, go get Matt. I know you want to.

_**It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

**Amy**: Thank you. With that being said I am going to leave.

**Adam**: Good, Go, just go. I don't need you and I can do better.

**Amy**: I hate you Adam and I never want anything to do with you again. With that being said she left the locker room.

_**It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game**_

**Trish**: Amy hunnie why are you crying?

**Amy**: Adam, he is such an asshole.

**Trish**: Amy don't let his words bother you. He's just upset that you left him and because you love Matt and not him. Don't let his words bother you.

**Amy**: Thank you Trish.

**Trish**: No problem but I got to go get ready for match. Are you going to be okay by yourself?

**Amy**: yeah Trish, I will be fine. Go get ready for your match.

**Trish**: Alright

_**Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game**_

**Matt**: hey Trish.

**Trish**: Hey Matt, what's up?

**Matt**: Nothing much, I am just looking for Amy. She seemed pretty upset after leaving Adam's locker room earlier and I just wanted to see if she was okay.

**Trish**: Yeah she is doing okay. Amy is in her locker room. You can find her there.

**Matt**: Thank you and have a good match.

**Trish**: Thanks Matt and good luck with Amy.

**Matt**: Thanks Trish and with that being said they parted ways.

_**So beautiful, beautiful...**_

**Matt**: Hey Amy, open up, I know your in there. It's me Matt.

**Amy**: OMG, alright just calm down and relax, pull yourself together. Breathe in, breathe out. Here goes nothing, it's now or never. Come In.

**Matt**: Amy, are you alright. I saw you leave Adams locker room pretty upset and I came here to make sure you're alright.

**Amy**: Yeah I am okay. I am going to be fine now. I ended things with Adam. I told him that the relationship was a lie and that I wanted nothing more to do with it. Thank you for coming to check up on me Matt. That was sweet of you.

**Matt**: Anytime Amy, I am always here for you. I just wanted to make sure that asshole didn't hurt you or I will kill him. You mean everything to me and I know things aren't good right now but I hope they can be.

**Amy**: Oh Matt, your 2 sweet and I love you. Oppps

**Matt**: What did you just say?

**Amy**: I said that I loved you and I haven't stopped loving you. My heart wasn't into the relationship with Adam. My heart always belonged to you and I hope it's not too late to fix things Matt because I will hate myself.

**Matt**: shhhhhhh, shhhhhh, come here aimes, everything is going to be okay. I love you and I will always love you. I never stopped loving you even after I found out about the affair. It's just going to be hard for me to trust you again but I willing to work it out if you are.

**Amy**: oh yes Matt, I will do everything in my power to gain your trust back. I missed you so much and I am never letting you go again. I hope you can forgive me.

**Matt**: I forgive you Amy and with that being said, he bent down and slowly placed his lips against hers.

**Amy**: I love You Matt.

**Matt**: I love you too Amy.

The End!

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
